


Yo, why tf is killua a cat?

by KilluaZoldick



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cat, Cat Killua Zoldyck, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, cute I guess, killua being a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaZoldick/pseuds/KilluaZoldick
Summary: Killua turned into a cat, if that wasn’t obvious.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Killugon - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 153





	Yo, why tf is killua a cat?

“KILLUA! I’M HOME!” Gon yelled out from the hallway he had just steeped into. It was pouring outside and Gon was soaked to the core. He put his backpack down and threw his coat off, shoes following along shortly after.

He had been at work since yesterday. He had helped the zoo with catching a monkey that had run off. The monkey had run off Into a building and Gon had found it hiding in the private sauna. The monkey kind of reminded him of one of the hunters at heavens arena.

Killua hadn’t come out yet, which was pretty unusual for him. He was probably sleeping, after all he had just gotten back from a week long job. Gon chose not to wake him up, instead he went to get some food from the kitchen. 

When he walked into the kitchen he almost screamed like a woman seeing a rat in an 80s movie. The floor was covered in broken plates and the coffee machine was on the edge of falling off the counter, only the wire holding it back.

Gon ran over and pushed the machine back on the counter. The floor however was a lot bigger of a problem. He sighed out as he started to gather all the broken pieces with a broom and threw them into the trash.

On top of the kitchen island, was a little box with a bow on it. It had a few chocolates in it and nothing else. Not even a note and the box didn’t have an ingredients list on it or anything. It looked like a gift, but who would send a gift without a letter.

Worried, he walked into their bedroom. Killua was nowhere to be seen, only a small shadow was displayed on the bed. Gon ran over to see what it could possibly be that caused this trouble.

On top of Gons pillow, laid a Snow White ragdoll cat. It opened its eyes and looked into Gons soul with the most beautiful blue eyes Gon had ever seen. Gon completely forgot what he was doing, until the cat jumped at him. It didn’t scratch him, it simply just jumped into his arms.

The pretty cat purred as it rubbed its face on Gons cheeks. It reminded him of killua and how killua would rub his fluffy head on his cheeks just like the cat did now. He hugged the cat before putting it down.

“Aren’t you the most beautiful thing in the whole world!” Gon said as he patted the fluff that was the cats head.

“Do you know where killua is?” He asked it, like the cat was supposed to understa- the cat nodded, the cat fucking nodded. It began to run out the room and into the now cleaned up kitchen. It jumped up on the island and put its paw on the box.

Gon was confused at first, but chose to use gyo on the box and the chocolate was covered in nen. His ears was steaming out as he tried using every brain cell he had (which of course weren’t that many). 

“Did you turn into a cat?!” He asked and the cat nodded again. Killua was a cat? How? When would he become human again? Someone must have used some kind of nen ability on the chocolate.. that turned humans into cats.. 

But why killua? They must know a lot about him to know about his addiction to chocolate. If it had been anything but chocolate, killua would have hesitated to eat it. Did someone pull a prank on him? Or was someone actually trying to get rid of killua. If that’s the case, then someone would be getting a jajanken up their a-

The cat or well killua, jumped up on Gon again. Killua didn’t seem angry, maybe he already knows who it is. 

That was when a lightbulb turned on over Gons head and he came up with an idea. He remembered that they had bought an ouija board a few months ago as a joke. So killua in his arms, he ran into their closet and grabbed the box off of their board game shelf. 

He laid it out on the living room floor and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. The board had a yes and no written under the alphabet.

“Do you under what I’m saying?” He asked at first, since that would probably be the best question to start out with. Killua put his soft little paw over the ‘yes’ text and gon smiled down at him.

“Do you know who did this to you?” Another good question and killua placed his paw on ‘yes’ once again. “Who?” He asked and killua began to move his paws over the letters, spelling out k-n-u-c-k-l-e. 

“So knuckle pulled a prank on you?” He asked and killua nodded. Gin grabbed his phone and began writing to the animal lover.

11:23pm-Froggy:  
“Did you turn killua into a cat?”

11:24pm-grease:  
“Lmao yeah”

11:24pm-Froggy:  
“How do I turn him back?”

11:25pm-grease:  
“The effect wears off after 72 hours”  
“Also, send me a picture XD”

11:26pm-Froggy:  
-Image send-  
“Why did you do it? And how?”

11:27pm-grease:  
“Killua kept stealing my food on our last mission, so I got revenge. And the nen is from a friend of mine.

11:27pm-Froggy:  
“-.- sounds like something killua would do”

He put his phone down and let out a sigh. Killua walked onto his lap and did a little circle before laying down. Gon ran his hand over the soft fur as leaned back onto the side of the couch.

“Let’s go to bed for now” he stood up and carried killua to the bedroom with him. It was too late and gon was exhausted, he didn’t even have energy enough to eat. Killua was already sound asleep when Gon had changed into his pajamas. So Gon just laid next to his fur ball of a body and went to sleep.

-4am-

“Killua what are you doing?” Gon asked when he woke up to a cats body on his face. Not even next to his face, no, ON his face. Not that killua could answer of course.

He lifted killua off and put him next to him in a somewhat spooning position.

-5:30am-

“Killua I can’t breathe, please get off my face” Gon had woken up yet another time. Killua had went back to laying on his face, it must be some kind of cat instinct.

He moved killua off once again and fell asleep right away.

-9:18am-

Gon woke up to killua jumping paws first into his face.

“killua! That hurts!” Gon said as he palmed his hands over his eyes in pain. Killua licked his hand with his sandpaper like tongue.

“Geez you could have woken me up in a different, less painful way” Gon sat up and patted killuas soft head, the big pointy ears flopping down. Killua started to meow loudly at him as he sat down next to him.

“What’s up?” Gon asked and followed killua off the bed and into the kitchen again. This time he stood in front of the fridge as he kept meowing louder than a plane engine.

“Are you hungry?” He asked and killua meowed even louder.

“I wonder if you are even supposed to eat human food. I mean if you have a cat stomach you might get sick” it would make sense, he’s been acting like a cat so far. It wouldn’t be surprising if he would get an upset stomach from human food.

But getting killua to eat cat food is a no go, he’s picky enough as it is. Cats were allowed to eat meat at least, he could cook some chicken.

“Do you want me to cook you some chicken?” He asked looking down at the ragdoll, that stared up at him with eyes more blue than a blue lobster or an ikea bag. The white fluff nodded and meowed pleased as it started to rub on Gons legs, purring.

“You are so adorable when you can’t speak” Gon teased. Killua hissed at him and gon couldn’t help but cry out a hyena laugh.

“Guu! Guu! Guu!” He mumbled out as he prepared the chicken. 

He turned around to see killua on the counter, slowly pushing a glass off it.

“donT YOU DARE!” Gon screamed as he grabbed the ragdoll and put it on the floor. Then proceeding to put the glass back in the cupboard. 

“Don’t you have any self control back there?” Gon said as he pointed at killuas furry forehead. Killua being killua (or well technically he wasn’t) just threw out his tongue and ran.

Cat killua was too cute to be mad at, so Gon chose to just ignore it. That was of course till he heard something shatter in the living room.

“What did you do no- KILLLUA!” Gon ran into the living room only to see that killua had pushed a vase onto the ground. The vase was a gift from a friend Gon made on a mission and killua had always hated it.

“I know that wasn’t the cat side of you who did that. I bet you are enjoying yourself right now.” He said as he went to find the broom. Killua let out a pleased meow and gon could have seriously strangled him, if killua wasn’t into that.

“This is why I’m a dog person!” He sighed as he got the broken pieces off the floor and went to throw them out. His words didn’t seem to affect the cat who was currently scratching the couch pillows. 

He wished he had a cage so he could keep killua in place for at least the few minutes it took him to finish cooking. However killua would ind a way out somehow, that or he would just enjoy it. 

Gon almost jumped into the roof when the egg timer went off. 

He pulled the chicken out of the oven and started pulling a breast piece into tiny bits. He put it all in a bowl and gave it to killua who had been waiting patiently on the kitchen island.

Luckily killua slurped it all up and looked back at Gon meowing.

“You want more?” He asked and killua nodded. So Gon took a new piece of chicken and tore it apart like a candy wrapper. Killua slurped it up and left.

Gon wasn’t sure if he should follow or not, but he had some major trust issues with this cat. So he ran after killua, with his own food in hand.

He found killua sleeping on the couch in a donut shape (a very fluffy donut). Gon walked over and sat next to the cat. Who moved a tiny bit, enough for it to snuggle against Gons leg.

**Author's Note:**

> This got longer than I expected and therefore ended openly


End file.
